


Swingers

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [34]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sire/Childe, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to a challenge concerning Drusilla and a swing, this story examines her enjoyment of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swingers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 10, 1998 for Sali's swing challenge.

"Oh, Dru," the voice sang softly in her ear, waking her from her slumber.

Slowly Drusilla stirred and rolled onto her back, smiling, still mostly asleep. A finger and a thumb circled one of her dark rose nipples and pinched. Moaning at the pain, she arched into the fingers, wanting more.

"Harder," she mumbled.

The fingers obeyed, tightening until the nipple began to purple with borrowed blood. Another set of fingers slid down her naked stomach and between her parted thighs. A sharp nail dug into the delicate flesh and drew blood.

As a tongue lapped the drops of blood, Drusilla bucked her hips, her eyes flying open as hot pleasure flooded her. Glancing down, she saw a dark head between her thighs.

Sensing he was being watched, Angelus leered up at his plaything, then rose from the bed and stretched. "Get dressed, Dru. I have a surprise for you."

Trembling with unfulfilled desire, Drusilla slid from the bed and reached for a long, purple dress. She slipped it on, then picked up a wooden hair brush and began to run it through her tangled curls.

Watching her, Angelus pulled on his black leather pants, fastening all but the top button and leaving his belt open. Taking her hand, he drew her towards the door of the room they shared.

"Bring the brush."

*****

The garden was filled with the scent of night blooming flowers--eerily white and pale purple blossoms. Pulling away from Angelus, Drusilla danced over to the gardenias and jasmine, plucking flowers to tuck behind her ears. Sitting on a stone bench, she began to weave the blossoms into a crown.

Angelus crouched down in front of her and watched her nimble fingers. When the crown was done, he took it and placed it on her head.

"I'm a princess," she crooned.

"Yes, you are, and I have a surprise for my princess."

"Is it yummy?"

"That depends," Angelus replied with a lascivious grin. Lifting her to her feet, he led her deeper into the garden, past a fountain and down a path to the farthest corner.

"Ooooh, my Angel, is it for me? For princess?"

"You're very own."

In the corner hung a large white swing, bedecked with flowers and vines. It seemed almost to be a part of the tree from which it hung.

Squealing, Drusilla dropped the hairbrush and sat on the swing. Kicking her bare feet in the air, she set the swing moving gently. Her fingers wrapped around the vines and her toes dug into the soft moss at her feet.

"Oh daddy, it's so wonderful."

Angelus indulged her swinging and humming for a few minutes, then reached out and stopped the swing. Drusilla gave him a curious look. "I've done something nice for you, Dru. Time to reward me."

As lusty knowledge crossed her face, Drusilla rose and pulled the dress over her head, careful not to disturb the flowers in her hair, then sat back down on the cushioned seat, leaning back.

She swung forward and one foot grazed his thigh. Angelus moved forward and on the next swing, the toes caressed his groin. Drusilla grinned and repeated the motion.

As his cock hardened under her delicate touch, Angelus watched her swing through hooded eyes. She was smiling- -happy--every movement sent her bountiful breasts bouncing and moisture glistened in the shadows between her thighs.

Rock hard with lust, Angelus moved closer and caught the vine covered ropes, stopping the motion of the swing. Looking down, he grinned at the sight of Drusilla staring at his groin.

"You know what I want, Dru."

Nodding, her fingers rose to his waistband and quickly unbuttoned the pants, pulling the fly open. His cock shot through the opening, erect and hungry.

Leaning forward, Drusilla placed a gentle kiss on the glistening tip, then slid her lips down the side. Her fingers moved down to cup his balls, her fingernails gently scraping the delicate skin. Her tongue slid up and down the length, covering him with her saliva.

"Dru," Angelus growled, threateningly.

Ignoring him, Drusilla continued to tease, her lips touching like quicksilver, but never lingering. Angelus thrust his hips forward and she pulled away, her hands finding his thighs to push him back. He growled again and jerked on the thick ropes.

"Drusilla, take my dick in your mouth, now," he ordered.

Her tongue ran across the tip, then she placed a kiss on his stomach.

Angry and frustrated, Angelus grabbed her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. One look into her dark eyes told him that she had teased him on purpose. Her eyes were full of lust and a desire for pain.

She would not be disappointed.

Spinning Drusilla around, Angelus grabbed her hands and wrapped the fingers around the ropes. "You better hang on tightly, Dru. You let go and it will be worse."

"Yes daddy," she whispered, a shiver of anticipation running through her.

Tugging his pants off, Angelus pulled his belt free and cracked it once in the air, sending a shudder down her spine. Drusilla's fingers clenched around the ropes, crushing the petals of the flowers entwined with the vines, and closed her eyes.

The first blow fell across her shoulders and she whimpered. White hot lust exploded between her legs and she spread them, rising on the balls of her feet.

The next blow hit her bottom, sending it jiggling. The belt fell again, at her waist, the supple leather wrapping around to flick her stomach. She gasped.

"More..."

A hard smack across her upper thighs sent her swaying forward, setting the swing in motion. Drusilla bit her lip and held on tightly.

Several more blows fell on her bottom and back, making her whimper and moan as the pain aroused her further with each new fall of the belt.

As a sharp crack across her shoulders sent the belt around to hit her breast, Drusilla moaned loudly and dropped her hands, nearly tumbling over as her body began to shake in need.

"You can't do anything right, can you Dru?" Angelus chided, dropping the belt. Bending down, he picked up the brush and reached out to caress a wicked red mark on her ass. Drusilla hissed and arched into his hand.

Slapping her hard across the bottom, he sent her tumbling onto her knees on the swing. She cried out and gripped the back of the swing.

"Spread your legs," he ordered.

Trembling, Drusilla spread herself and leaned forward against the back of the swing, sending her bottom into the air.

"Fuck me," she begged weakly.

"Fuck you?" he replied scornfully. "This is MY reward for giving you this pretty swing. We do things my way, right?"

Drusilla whispered her answer, licking her lips. "Yes."

"Keep your ass in the air or you'll find my fist up it."

Another shudder of lust stormed through her and Drusilla let her head fall forward, the crown sliding onto her forehead.

Drawing back the flat-backed brush, Angelus sent it cracking across one ass cheek. Drusilla whimpered in pain, but kept her bottom raised.

Alternating cheeks, Angelus beat her bottom until it was bright red, with lovely bruises forming. By the end, tears were streaming down her face and her inner juices were sliding down her trembling thighs.

Dropping the brush, Angelus stepped back to admire the picture before him. White flesh marred with red and purple bruises, trembling legs, little hands clutching the back of the swing, a drooping head, a sopping wet pussy...

He ran his hand over his throbbing cock and hissed at how sore it was. An ice cold pussy was the cure.

Stepping forward and grabbing Drusilla's hips, he slammed his cock inside her greedy pussy.

Drusilla mewled in pleasure and thrust back against him, sending the swing moving. Grinning Angelus thrust hard and fast, using the motion of the swing to move her on his cock.

Bouncing on her knees and digging her fingers into the swing, Drusilla moaned and yelped as he filled her pussy to overflowing with his hard cock.

Slamming her ass against his pelvis, Angelus grunted and let his lust explode, sending his cold emission deep inside her. Her pussy clamped down on his jerking cock, milking it dry as she gave a guttural cry of longing.

As he pulled his drooping cock out of her wet channel, Drusilla squirmed, trying to keep him inside. She whimpered in frustration and pounded her fists on the back of the swing.

Chuckling Angelus stepped back, releasing her and Drusilla turned around, hissing as her abused bottom touched the swing. Her face was red and screwed up with lust, her eyes wild, the crown of flowers drooping over one raised eyebrow.

Leaning down, Angelus kissed her passionately, then whispered in her ear. "I want to watch you come, Dru. Swing yourself to satisfaction." Understanding entered her eyes and she leered up at him, nodding.

Leaning against the wall, he watched as Drusilla spread her legs and lay back in the swing, sending it swaying. Her fingers slid into her wet pussy and around her throbbing clit. As the swing moved, she began to caress herself, moaning in pleasure. Her other hand cupped one of her breasts and squeezed.

With a lusty yell, Drusilla came, her fingers plunging in her shuddering pussy as her juices flowed over them. The swing shook with her body as she drew out the ecstasy, whimpering and arching her hips against her fingers.

Finally, she slumped weakly, her fingers sliding from between her legs, the swing stilled.

Reaching down, Angelus scooped her limp body up, then sat down on the swing, cradling her. Drusilla flicked her tongue over his ear and sighed in pleasure.

"Do you like your swing, Dru?"

"Umm, ooh yes, my Angel. Can we play on it every night?"

Angelus squeezed her sore bottom and she wriggled lasciviously. "How about tomorrow night, I sit like this and you bounce up and down. Won't that be fun?"

Lusty light filled her eyes and she nodded eagerly. "And you can spank me again, maybe over your lap this time," she whispered, then bit his ear lobe.

End


End file.
